Like Father Like Son
by Auroral Eclipse
Summary: Penname changed from ghostlover15. Jack takes Danny on a father son ghost hunting camping trip with his old friends in the woods for the long weekend. What happens when an uninvited enemy of Danny’s shows up? please review! ch 8 up!
1. Not such an ordinary day

Like father like son

my first story ever so i expect lots of critisism!

Jack takes Danny on a father son ghost hunting camping trip with his old friends in the woods for the long weekend. What happens when an uninvited enemy of Danny's shows up? Will Danny be able to keep his secret while still saving the day? Or will the secret be revealed? Read on and find out!

Spoken words are in " "

Danny's thoughts are in '

Memories are in _italics_

This goes for all chapters 

The first chapter is in Danny's POV but in the next couple of chapters it will be in third person!

i dont own danny phantom bye the way!

Chapter one

Not such an ordinary day

It started of as a day like so many others; the sun came up and shined the light strait into my eyes. So I did what I usually do I rolled over, but of course this is an ordinary day so jazz did what she usually does and barged into my room.

"Danny dad wants you down in the kitchen in half an hour so hurry up and get

Ready" 16-year-old jazz Fenton ordered as she flung the covers off the bed.

"I'm going I'm going, gee jazz you don't have to get all worked up about it" I replied

"Hmph" jazz snorted and walked out of my room 'yup this definitely is just like any other day' I thought to myself. I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen where I saw my dad putting all the ghost hunting equipment into a large duffle bag. ' Or not….'

" dad what are you doing with the ghost hunting equipment?" I asked

"Oh Danny I was wondering when you would wake up! Don't you remember the annual father son ghost hunting trip that all my buddies and I go on every year?" jack replied

" Um no I didn't, why is that this weekend?" I responded while munching on my toast ' oh man this sucks I have to spend an entire weekend with my dad and his GHOST hunting buddies and there sons this was not a good weekend to be half ghost' I thought

"Yes it was Danny were leaving in an hour because we have to be at sleepy hollow woods before noon!" jack bellowed while shoving the rest of the gear into the bag. Quickly shoving the rest of the toast in my mouth I stated

" I'll be in my room packing my gear for the trip if you need me" I rushed up the stairs to my room and grabbed my phone and dialled Sam one of my two best friends who was a Goth girl and had the most common sense out of the three of us.

" Sam" I shouted as soon as I herd her pick up the line "my dads making me go on a father son ghost hunting trip with his buddies, what am I going to do!"

" Danny calm down everything's going to be ok its only one weekend and if your dads buddies are anything like your father they'll never suspect a thing and if they do just blame it on leftover ectoplasmic residue from when you where electrocuted by the ghost portal." Sam calmly rationalized

" Wow Sam that actually makes sense!" I exclaimed "it's a good thing I didn't call tucker he would have said something like when they get to close to finding out your secret just distract them with meat or something. I like your idea so much better. Thanks Sam!"

"Hey no problem Danny i'm just glad that I helped you get out of your new dilemma. Ever since you got your powers its just been one problem after the other." She answered. She must of herd my sharp intake of breath when she said that because the next thing she said was "but I wouldn't have it any other way, anyway I have to go, I'll see you after you long weekend of torture …I mean fun! Bye Danny!" she joked

" Bye Sam" I replied as I hung up the phone and started to pack my things lost in my memories of that fateful day that gave me my ghost powers

-------------------

_Danny was showing of his parents new invention to his two best friends Sam the free thinking ultra recyclo vegetarian Goth and tucker the complete techno geek who's PDA never left his sight and meat connoisseur. The invention appeared to be a large hole in the wall with a lot of wires on the inside but Danny's parents insisted that it would be a gateway to the ghosts dimension a.k.a the ghost zone._

"_Man Danny this doesn't look anything like a gateway to a ghost zone" tucker gulped as he stared into the inky darkness of the back of the portal_

"_Well my parents haven't gotten it to work yet they can't figure out why it doesn't work they think they have all the calculations right" Danny explained_

" _Hey guys lets play rock paper scissors to see who gets to go and check out the inside of the portal" Sam dared holding her hand in a fist ready to play the game _

"_Oh all right" Danny and tucker smirked putting both there fists in " 1,2,3 rock paper scissors" they shouted in unison. Danny's hands were scissors tuckers and sam's were both rock_

" _Danny looks like you're the one who gets to check out the inside of the portal" Sam declared poking Danny in the stomach _

"_Fine but lets wait until my parents are out, there going shopping in about half an hour," Danny requested _

"_Fine by me Sam and tucker replied" the trio ran up the stairs to wait until Danny's parents were out. _

_Half an hour later back in the lab…_

"_Dude why does your jumpsuit have a picture of your dad's head in the middle of it?" tucker pondered pointing at the picture in the middle of Danny's chest_

" _Come here and let me fix that" Sam insisted as Danny walked over to her she pealed off the face and stuck another picture on it_

" _Why did you put a d on my jumpsuit?" Danny inquired looking at the strange insignia _

"_And why is there a p on the inside? Tucker added_

_Sam looked at the symbol closely "hey tuck's right there is a p in the middle I never noticed that before. Would you rather have this or your dads head on your jumpsuit!" Sam commented as Danny rolled his eyes _

" _Ok enough gawking lets just get this over with shall we?" Danny interrupted as he walked into the portal "hey guys its pretty cool in here." Danny said in awe "hey look there's a button over here" he walked over and pushed it. Almost instantly a blinding white light flashed and a scream quickly followed from Danny_

"_Danny!" both Sam and Tucker yelled they herd a groan as Danny pulled himself out of the now working portal _

"_Oh my gosh this can't be good" Sam exclaimed as she looked at her best friend who's raven black hair had changed to an almost silvery white colour, and his jumpsuit had inverted colours and now had silver gloves instead of black ones and where the main part of the jumpsuit used to be white was now a pitch black and the black insignia Sam had put on him moments before was now perfectly white. As she pondered this Danny opened his eyes where they were once a beautiful ice blue they were now an amazing glowing radioactive green. Danny stood up and looked at his hands and muttered_

"_Now this could be interesting…"_

'Hmm' I thought to myself 'well its sure been interesting since then" i finished packing my backpack putting the Fenton thermos –a devise for containing ghosts- in the very bottom 'I may be in the middle of some forest but it doesn't mean I wont need you' i noted ' it would be just my luck for the box ghost to show up right in the middle of the trip' he headed down the stairs

"Danny you're all done packing?" Jake asked I nodded " that's great lets get going then!" Jake yelled. I said my goodbyes to my mom and sister and walked out of the house and got in the front seat of the Fenton ghost assault vehicle (GAV) otherwise known as the RV. Jack started the RV and we where on our way.

"And now were off to see my ghost hunting buddies and there kids I haven't seen them all in so long I cant wait to see them all again!" jack exclaimed swerving dangerously while dodging traffic. We were almost out of town when jack bellowed

"Oh no I forgot the Fenton ghost gabber!" he swerved and headed back to the house

"This is definitely going to be a long weekend," I muttered under my breath as I clung for my half-life onto the sides for my seat.

To be continued……….

there you have it my very first chapter! bye the way its dedicated to my pal lesley horray for you! please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Meeting the friends

Chapter two

Meeting the friends

Disclaimer! I do not own Danny phantom characters they belong to butch Hartman! But I did create Jacks weird friends and sons!

I'm so sorry this is late! I had family over from England and I didn't have any time to myself! But now the chapters here!

Oh and _thoughts_ are now in italics!

" Were finally here! Look there's all my buddies!" Jack yelled loudly, as he screeched to a halt beside the other weird looking vehicles. Danny pried his clenched fingers off the underside of the seat.

"Th…that's nice dad" Danny muttered, stepping out of the GAV shaking slightly after the fast and swerving 3-hour journey '_and thank goodness for that'_ Danny thought. A tall man in a bright green jumpsuit walked over to his dad and exclaimed

"Jack your finally here! Finally now that were all here so we can start the fun activities with the kids!" the man said, looking over at Danny "ah so you must be Danny, Jack has told me all about you!" holding out his hand he announced " My names James Hunter and that's my son Aaron Hunter over there why don't you go over and introduce yourself to him and the other boys while your father and I catch up with each other."

" Oh ok" Danny replied. Walking over to the other boys all who looked to be about Danny's age two of which were dressed in jumpsuits like their fathers. "Hi my name is Danny Fenton" Danny stated holding out his hand. The other boys gawked.

"The Danny Fenton… wow i've herd of you, you're Jack's kid, the guy who finally figured out how to get a ghost portal working!" The kid in a yellow jumpsuit cried Danny replied

"Uh ya that was my dad" while he nervously started rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously _'well it was actually me that started it but they don't need to know that …yet' _thought Danny

"Guys lets introduce ourselves before it gets any more awkward." The boy in the red shirt demanded "My names Aaron, its nice to meet you" He shook Danny's still outstretched hand. "This is Arnold" Aaron stated pointing to the boy in the yellow jumpsuit who had spoken earlier. "He gets exited really easily." Aaron mentioned as Arnold waved "This is David he said pointing to the only other boy who wasn't in a jumpsuit. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans

"Sup Danny it's a pleasure to meet you." He declared also shaking Danny's hand.

"And this." Aaron continued pointing to the last boy in a red jumpsuit. "Is Martin." Martin shook Danny's hand murmuring quietly

"Hello nice to meet you." as Martin said this Aaron's dad came over and bellowed

"Boys were staring off the afternoon with a little target practice! You have to hit the bulls eye on your target five times" he pointed to five targets some distance away " then you get to come and have some lunch!" handing each by an ecto weapon he yelled "happy shooting! and remember all of us are watching to see how well you do!" and with that he walked back to a picnic table and sat down with the other fathers who all turned to look at there sons still chatting with each other as they did so.

"Well here goes nothing," Danny murmured under his breath aiming his ecto gun at his target. Aaron leaned over to him and whispered

"You must get a lot of practice living in the most haunted town in the world eh?" nudging him with his elbow

"Well not really my folks do the hunting, but I do know how to work all the inventions, and how to fire the weapons and such" Danny replied taking a one handed shot at the target hitting it straight on the bull's eye

"Sure" Aaron responded, rolling his eyes at Danny's perfect shot. Shooting his own ecto gun missing, the target entirely. "so has any of your family ever gotten in an accident from one of your parents crazy inventions?" Aaron asked, taking another shot this time almost hitting the bull's eye

Danny froze a little at the question but then relaxed " um ya I did. You know the portal that Arnold mentioned earlier?" Danny questioned. Aaron nodded. "Well it didn't work when my dad first plugged it in. so I was showing my friends it and my friend Sam got me to go check out the inside. I pressed a button and it electrocuted me, luckily it didn't kill me. Since then the portals worked fine. it just seems that the on button was on the inside of the portal and my dad never pressed it on before plugging it in" Danny finished with a sigh and a roll of the eyes. 'He doesn't need to know about the side effect of giving me ghost powers' Danny noted in his mind. He shot three shots in a row from his weapon two hitting the bulls eye spot on and one intentionally missing.

"That must of really hurt like crazy." Aaron replied, finally getting a bull's eye. "The worst that ever happened to us was when my dad was showing the whole family a new spectral de energiser –whatever that's supposed to be- it exploded giving the whole family a few burns and scrapes, but nothing to serious" Aaron finished.

"Well that's not to bad. At least you didn't miss the first week of high school because you could barely move." Danny smirked "And you don't have some odd ectoplasmic residue energy field surrounding you that sets off every ghost detecting invention in the house!" Danny explained blandly. '_If I get this out of the way now it will avoid awkward conversations later'_ thought Danny, hitting yet another bulls eye.

"Do you really?" Aaron asked, finally getting his fifth bull's eye.

"Yes, and it gets really annoying after a while, go get a detector and it will prove it." Danny remarked, walking away shooting his last blast out of his ecto gun hitting the bull's eye with out even looking over his shoulder.

"Wow that kids good." Aaron said under his breath, following Danny to the table

Later that day after lunch…

'_Oh no the dads are showing off the inventions, I wonder how many of them will key into my signature?_' Danny grimaced as he thought that. Danny had explained his lie about the accidents energy field "side effect" to everyone even his dad had bought it. Aaron had already tried his dads detector on Danny and found that it said he was a ghost, and just shrugged it off saying

"Man that's got to suck whenever your parents show you a new invention" and they had walked off to the invention presentation.

"This" Jack bellowed happily "Is the Fenton Boo-merang it is supposed to key into a ghosts unique ecto signature and lead you right to them!" Jack threw it towards the woods but it circled around and hit the back of Danny's head "Oops sorry Danny, I forgot about the energy field thingy you told me about" Jack blushed

"Its all right dad I don't mind, just please don't throw it anymore" Danny asked while rubbing his sore head

"Oh, alright Danny! I know what will make you feel better! The new invention I've been working on! I haven't even shown you yet!" Jack bubbled as he took out an odd looking contraption "I call it the Fenton ghost neutralizer! It's designed to follow a ghost and continually poke it! Every time it pokes the ghost, the ghost gets an electrical shock that weakens it! But of course it doesn't affect humans!" Jack yelled in one breath. He turned it on and it went right over to Danny and started poking his leg over and over.

'_Well at least the shock is only like a tingle or else it would hurt, and I don't feel tired or weak at all I guess this one needs more work, but it is EXTREMELY annoying_!' Danny thought. He glared at the little pest of a machine and thought '_this is even more annoying then the box ghost and that's saying a lot!_' He looked up at his dad and growled

"Can we turn this thing off now it's really annoying!" his dad nodded disappointedly walked over and turned it off.

Aaron leaned over and asked "so this is what its like every time they show you a new invention?" laughing a little

"Pretty much" Danny replied; rolling his eyes "at least this one wasn't dangerous" he finished

The rest of the presentation went pretty much the same way anything that was designed to detect or hone in on ghosts "malfunctioned" around Danny. When the end of the presentation came Danny was probably the happiest one there that it was over.

"Well its time for bed kids." Arnolds dad told the boys." Go get in the tents you brought." All the boys got into there tents and settled down for a good nights sleep.

All Danny could think of before he went to bed was '_one day down two more to go'_ as he fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

………………………………

Not that far away hovering over the dark forest out of range from Danny's ghost sense was a shadowed figure who cackled evilly to them self

"Have one last night of peaceful sleep Daniel because it **_will_ **be your last"……….

Hehehe little bit of foreshadowing there! Well there you have it chapter two! Updates maybe slow because of school starting Tuesday but I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Many THANKYOUS for my reviewers you guys totally made my day!

Thanks to HiddenAuthor, Sasia, DP fan, unrealistic, Piranah, butterflywing, and ghostanimal!


	3. The Plot Thickens

Chapter three

The Plot thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom though Aaron and the other ghost hunting fathers are mine!

Back with the next chapter! Would have had it up sooner but my inspiration took a short vacation and then it came back with loads of new ideas! So here it its chapter three!

. . . . . . . . . .

Danny jolted awake when he heard a scream. His dad was still snoring loudly in the sleeping bag next to him. Danny rushed out of the tent thermos in his hand ready for a fight and saw to his amusement that it was only the other ghost hunters and their sons cornered by a ghost and this ghost was none other then…

"Give me all your corrugated cardboard boxes or face my wrath!" the box ghost cried waving his hands above his head in a menacing fashion … or so he thought. The hunters huddled together,andArnolds father yelled

"G-go away g-ghost before w-we tear you apart m-molecule by molecule" pointing a tiny ectogun in his hand. Arnold's dad shot the gun at the box ghost, but it missed by at least three feet.

"You shall pay for trying to harm the box ghost!" the box ghost blathered. He looked over his shoulder and screamed like a little girl "oh no the halfa who traps me in the cylindrical container is here!" turning back to the frightened ghost hunters he warned "next time when the halfa isn't here to protect you I shall acquire your cardboard boxes of doom! BEWARE!" he turned to fly away when the bright blue beam of the Fenton thermos pulled him in.

"Box ghost when will you ever learn?" Danny sighed capping the thermos. He looked up at the supposedly fearless ghost hunters and asked, "are you guys all alright?" the very pale ghost hunters nodded. Aaron gathered his courage enough to ask

"Why did the ghost call you …what was it called… a halfa?" Danny visibly paled at the question.

"Umm I have no clue?" it sounded more like a question then an answer but Danny continued, "Remember it is the idiot box ghost. You know the ghost who haunts boxes for a living… unliving!"

Aaron nodded but still looked at Danny as if he didn't believe him the seed of suspicion planted firmly in his mind. He asked

"How do you know that ghost do you guys fight him often?" stepping away from the ghost hunters towards Danny.

"Well he is the most common ghost I… my dad fights." Danny reasoned.

Jack came up behind and babbled "What are you talking about Danny? Is it about ghosts?" he looked at all the other ghost hunters who were starting to come out of there shock of seeing a ghost. Martin's dad nodded and replied

"We were setting the tables for breakfast, and a ghost jumped out of the box containing the cutlery and started yelling at us about our "cardboard doom". Then Danny came rushing out his tent and sucked him up in the thermos thing you showed us all last night."

Jack stared at Danny for a second, and then beamed "Danny you caught a ghost! I'm so proud of you son!" he looked like he was all most on the brink of tears. "I'm guessing that means your going to do great in the father son ghost hunting competition today in the forest!" Jack smiled.

"What!" yelled Danny, Aaron, and David, knowing full well that ghost hunting meant … HAZMAT suits!

"There is absolutely no way you are getting me into a HAZMAT suit dad!" hollered Aaron.

"No way whatsoever" agreed David.

Danny however was silently slipping away as the other two boys claimed everyone else's attention.

"Danny where are you going?" Jack questioned, grabbing Danny's wrist.

"Uh runningawayasfastasican BYE!" Danny blabbed quickly, freeing his wrist for his fathers grasp and running away as fast as he possibly could. There was absolutely **no **way they were going to get a HAZMAT suit on him.

"Uh we better catch him" Aaron's dad pointed out

"On with the chase!" the other fathers yelled

"_Crud_" Danny thought

……………………………………………………………..

Three words 'they caught him', but there was absolutely no way he was coming quietly.

"No no no no!" Danny screamed. Two of the dads were pinning him by his arms and feet while the other three were shoving the HAZMAT on him with little success.

"Come on Danny you have to wear it to avoid anymore ecto contamination!" Aaron's dad pleaded

"Don't force me to used the Fenton five second paralizer on you son" Jack warned, Danny stopped struggling enough for the dads to get the rest of the hazmat suit on him and zip it shut. Danny stood up glaring bloody murder.

"Wow that was quite a show Danny I cant believe they had to use the Fenton fisher to pull you out of that pine tree it did give me time to hide though, even if they found me and forced me into a hazmat anyway" David laughed

"He he I'm lad I was entertaining" Danny grumbled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well at least your HAZMAT is white and not mauve like mine" David mumbled

"At least you look good in pink!" Danny joked, earning him a punch in the arm

"Come on boys we have to make up for lost time! Into the woods!" Arnold's dad blathered, picking up his ghost hunting gear.

"Off we go son," yelled Jack, pulling Danny along into the forest.

"_Oh joy im off for my "first" ghost hunt with my dad_" Danny thought sarcastically.

Little did Danny know just out of range of his ghost since the figure was watching again?

"Ah perfect all the little pawns are doing exactly as I want them to, Danny's tree climbing fiasco was quite amusing though" the figure chuckled to them self. "So you know what that means," the figure asked the shadows. Another shadowed figure came out and floated next to the other.

"yes I do master I must test the skills of the other ghost hutg fools" the second figure replied correctly

"yes, but do not harm them … to much. You know what I wish to use them for soon. Now off with you, and return quickly." The first dark figure reminded

"_This will not bode well for the young half ling_" thought the second figure, as he flew off to complete his task.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

There you have it chapter 3! Tada! I have a few questions to ask you guys though. Question 1 what do you think should be my next story?

#1e crew wants Jack sparrow back but the only way they can do it is with the help of something called a halfa. They venture to the end of the earth a place where clockworks tower and the human plane connects to seek his advice. How can Danny help? Well he's the key to the place they need to get to. Will they find jack? What will Danny think of all this? What weird adventures are they going to have now?

#2 its time again for the Fenton family reunion! Danny absolutely hates his cousin the know it all thinks he's so perfect stupid singing cousin. Guess who his cousin is…. Chip skylark. Chips in for one heck of a ride when he and Danny, are sucked into the ghost zone. Can Danny survive the torture of working with his cousin or will he just dump him to rot into ghost zone.

#3 there making a movie of WHO? Yep that's right there looking for young actors in Amity Park to play the lead role in the new movie ghost hunters with Danny phantom as the hero. Whose going to be playing phantom aww no way it's going to be fenturd!

So tell me what u wanna read!

I wanna here!


	4. into the woods

Like Father Like Son

Into The Woods We Go

Ok let me say this before you guys come with pitchforks and torches because of my lack of updates … I have had very little time to do anything between school, homework, and random occurrences of DOOM! I apologise greatly for the long wait updates will be much more regular now I promise!!! Anyways enough of my blathering ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny phantom because if I did some of the awesome stories I have read on this site would defiantly be episodes!

* * *

Both teams set off into the forest. On the first team were David, Danny and there dads and the second team was Aaron, Arnold and martin and their dads. The groups said "good luck" to each other and split up into opposite directions.

Team One

Danny gazed around seeing only trees, trees, and more trees. Thoroughly bored he started to talk to David.

"So have you ever heard of that ghost Danny phantom, that haunts our town?" Danny asked, ducking to avoid and overhanging branch blocking his path.

"Yes of course I've heard of invisobill! I've heard He's supposed to be one of the most malevolent and evil ghosts around!" David exclaimed, wildly waving his arms about.

"So you really think he's evil?" Danny grimaced.

"Me personally? No. I said I've heard that he's malevolent and evil, I don't believe that he is though." David stated, brushing away a branch in his path.

Danny grinned at David's statement and Danny declared, "Well I don't think he's evil either".

The two walked in silence for a while listening to the dad's blather on about how exited they were to be hunting ghosts together again. Until there was a sudden snap in the tree's to there left.

"What was that?" David's dad exclaimed.

"Don't worry dad it's probably just a squirrel or something, it's nothing to worry about." David informed.

"You can never be to certain my boy" David's dad proclaimed. He started to sneak towards the group of trees the noise had come from.

"Now boys we are going to use manoeuvre g-78/c to capture this ghost," Jack whispered loudly.

The boys stood there with perplexed faces and Danny asked

"Umm dad what's manoeuvre g-78/c?" Jack looked at Danny and David's confused faces and replied.

"You two go to the left and Norm and I go right and we surround that ghost and when we yell bonsai, we capture it with the thermos!" The boy shrugged there shoulders and wandered off to the left.

"Do you honestly think it's a ghost in the trees?" David questioned. Danny's ghost sense choose that moment to go off.

"Well… umm… there's a possibility that there might be." Danny remarked, looking around.

"Yeah right." David smirked. Then came the yell of bonsai, the two surged forward towards the trees and saw…. A rabbit.

"Hey Danny I have a question…" David began "do rabbits usually glow?'

"No they don't" Danny informed, watching the little ghost rabbit as it hopped around the clearing. Then Jack and Norm came crashing out of the trees opposite yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Ha I told you it was a ghost!", Norm marvelled.

"Great gobs of ghost goo! I'm so proud that I finally caught a ghost with one of my best pals and our sons. This is the happiest day ever!" Jack chorused with glee.

"Dad maybe you should actually catch the ghost in the thermos before you start shouting some more." David pointed out

"Your right son!" Norm quipped. "Jack catch it with the thermos!"

"Right!" Jack bellowed, pulling out the Fenton thermos and pointing it at the ghost rabbit. "Say goodbye ghosty!" he yelled as he sucked the ghost into the thermos.

"Great job boys, you did extremely well in your first hunt with us!" Norm remarked.

"Lets get back to the camp so we can show all the others what we caught!" Jack grinned.

The groups started off in the direction of the camp. When far off to there right there was a startling scream.

"That sounds like Aaron!" Danny gasped.

………………………………………………………….…………………………...

Group Two

It had started out to be and extremely boring long weekend for Aaron, having to go on one of his fathers ghost hunting trips had sounded so dull it would make you brain melt. But surprisingly he had started to enjoy himself especially after making a few friends.

He hoped that this was the low point in the trip. Honestly who thinks the woods were haunted. One sighting of a headless horseman and all the ghost hunters in the world proclaim the woods hunted.

He was a little disappointed in how the groups had worked out, Arnold and martin were good friends and all but they had inherited their parents odd obsession with ghosts and rambling. And it was beginning to get extremely annoying. At least Danny and David were slightly more normal. Well David anyway… Danny was a little weirder then anyone else. He was Very secretive and quiet. He was still trying to find out what his deep secret was.

Anyways He just hoped that the ghost hunting in the forest would be over soon, he didn't know how many more ghost related facts his brain could handle. He got enough of that at home normally he didn't really want more of it on his break.

There was a snap in the bush behind him, and a sudden chill descended through the air. He shivered. He wondered what had made the sound in the bush.

It defiantly couldn't be a ghost because ghosts wouldn't be walking on the ground…. Would they?

He slowly inched closer to the bush. He could here the rest of his group getting farther and farther away.

Aaron peered inside the bush; he could just make out the shape of something large. Being a very curious person he decided to talk a closer look.

He stepped into the bush. The large shape moved suddenly. Aaron halted and froze in his place. The thing was looking around, and was ever so slowly coming closer to him, like a predator stalking its prey.

In a swift sudden movement the thing was in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his HAZMAT suit.

The thing appeared to be a huge robot with flaming hair.

"Hello child" the robot growled threateningly "prepare to rest your pelt at the foot of my bed?"

Aaron paled and all he could think about was what his pelt would look like at the bottom of a bed.

He screamed…

* * *

Dun dun dun!!!!! Okay so it's not as long as I usually make it but I felt so horrible that I haven't updated in such along time! Ooh was that a cliffy I made??? Bad authoress bad bad authoress!

Again I want to give out many apologies for being late. Blame it on school!

I want to say THANKYOU to all my reviewers! You guys keep me going! I have been so amazed at how many people have been reading this story so thank you guys your the BEST!!!

Please review! You can even ramble on about how mad you are that this was late! AND I have a question for you reviewers…. What is your favourite Danny phantom quote?

Until next time my fellow writers!


	5. twisted beginnings

Like Father Like Son  
chapter 5

Twisted beginnings

* * *

Both groups bolted towards the scream.

Danny couldn't think of how he was going to help Aaron with everybody around. He couldn't reveal his secret in a crowed of ghost hunters, he would surely be shunned and then ripped apart molecule by molecule. Hopefully it was only another bunny ghost, he could handle that.

The groups rushed towards Aaron and help him out of danger. When Aaron was thrown headfirst out of the bushes. He crashed into a tree falling unconscious as he did so.

"No one does that to my son and gets away with it!" yelled Norm, charging into the bush. He came running out a few moments later yelling

"Jack, it's a huge robotic ghost! I'm going to need backup!" All the dad's put there heads together forming a plan of attack.

Meanwhile Danny was checking to see if Aaron was badly injured or not, while all the while thinking about Skulker and how he was going to beat him without revealing his identity.

Jack came up to Danny and hoarsely whispered "Danny we are going to charge this ghost to try and capture it and if we fail you going to be the one left in charge. Your going to wait here for us, no matter what you may hear don't come and check on us, ok?"

Danny nodded and replied, "No worries dad you're sure to beat that ghost senseless". Jack nodded with a grin on his face.

"Good luck dad!" Danny smiled.

"Thanks son" Jack grinned. Marching back over to the dads, they all curtly nodded and prepared to charge skulker.

"Ready?" Norm asked.

"Ready!" they chorused. They ran into the bushes. Almost instantly there were sounds of ectoweapons being fired and missiles and ectoblasts being fired back.

The other boys were huddled near each other, Danny deciding enough was enough he announced "you guys stay here I'm going to go check on the dads and see If there winning."

"But didn't your dad say to stay here?" Arnold asked, stepping away from the group.

"Well… yes but since when have I ever listened to my dad, besides I wont be seen I'm just going to peek through the pushes and see." Danny replied. He was speaking a partial truth obviously. Sure he was going to look to see how the dads were doing, but if they were losing badly he was going top step in as phantom, but they the other boys didn't need to know that.

"Okay then, be careful." Arnold warned. As Danny stalked away.

Danny went into the bushes towards the fighting noises. He peered through to bushes. It appeared that his dad and Norm were the only ones still left fighting Skulker and they were doing badly. The three that were no longer fighting were either unconscious or in the case of Martin's dad stuck in a tree branch ten feet above the ground.

Skulker shot a vicious blow at his dad hitting him squarely in the chest thoroughly winding him leaving him down for the count. Danny knew this was not going to end well unless he stepped in, and stepped in soon.

Danny quickly tried to conceal himself in a thick group of bushes. Not bothering to look around for anybody watching, he transformed with his catchy battle cry of "I'm going ghost!" and flew off towards the fight. Not noticing Aaron staring wide eyed at the place Danny had just stood.

* * *

Danny arrived just in time to see Skulker take down Norm, with a laugh Skulker bellowed to the tree's were the rest of the boys where.

"Ha ha ha, no one else left to fight in your place ghost child! Come and face the ghost zones greatest hunter and prepare to become my slave!"

Danny flew out and replied sarcastically "what happened to me becoming you pelt at the foot of you bed?"

In response Skulker remarked "well whelp you shall become one eventually I wish to see you face as you clean the cages that I keep my prey in, they haven't been cleaned in almost eight hundred years!"

"Yuck, Skulker that is just disgusting." Danny growled, deciding that the witty banter had gone on long enough; he launched an ice beam at Skulker

Skulker not expecting such an abrupt attack instead of witty banter was hit directly on his rocket boosters that were keeping him airborne.

When Skulker landed he growled menacingly sending ecto missiles at Danny. Danny did several acrobatic back flips to avoid them, shooting his own ectoblasts while he was dodging.

Skulker managed to dodge the vast majority of them, but the few that meet their target made fairly large dents in his armour. Skulker narrowed his eyes and took out one of his new weapons; it appeared to be a thick glowing green whip. Skulker lashed at Danny with it, it wrapped around Danny's ankle. Skulker then decided to start swinging Danny around in a circle over his head.

Danny tried phasing out of the whip but found that he couldn't. Danny powered up an incredibly strong ectoblast concealed within a casing of thick ice and blasted it at skulker with all his might.

Skulker's suit partially disintegrated at the force of the blast. The whip snapped and freed Danny's leg. Danny reached for the thermos and sucked Skulker into it.

Panting heavily he flew off, back to the bushes were he transformed back into Danny Fenton. He rushed into the meadow to check on everybody. His dad was sitting next to Norm telling him what he missed while he was unconscious. He noticed Danny for the fist time and sighed

"You were watching from the bushes weren't you?" Danny just nodded "so you saw Phantom save us again didn't you". Danny nodded again and mentioned

"You were doing really good though dad, it seemed like a powerful ghost." Jack smiled at his son and observed

"We should get everybody back to camp, I don't think anyone has any serious injuries, you go check on the other boys."

Danny was halfway back to where the boys had hidden during the fight when Aaron rushed up to him and requested

"Danny can I talk to you?" Danny thought for a moment then answered

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" Aaron went wide eyed again and murmured

"What exactly are you, because there is no way your human."

Danny's mouth gaped wide open. His identity had been compromised.

* * *

The shadow ectoblasted a nearby tree in his anger.

"That fool Skulker has ruined my plan. It does not matter you shall not fail me, now will you?" the shadow questioned five other shaded individuals. "When you have captured the group you know where to bring them, now go and bring me my prize"

The shadow let out a bone chilling laugh "soon Daniel you shall be mine!"

* * *

Commencing author's notes in 1,2,5! Its 3! Oh right 3!

THANKYOU to ALL my wonderful reviewers you guys rock!

Muahahahahhahahahahaha! Fear the cliffy of certain peril!!! Yes so sorry but I had to do it I just love cliffys so much!

So what did you think of the fight scene? It's the first I have ever written so it's probably not the most wonderful.

So Aaron now knows what do you think he's going to do? Hmm?

Please review! Oh and before I finish, who do you think the shadow is?


	6. Extraordinary answers

Like Father Like Son

Chapter 6

Extraordinary answers

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny phantom, oh well.

* * *

Danny forced his mouth shut and gulped. He couldn't believe it more than a year of keeping his ghostly secret safe and it had gotten out in one moment of incautiousness. Was Aaron going to tell the rest of the group? No he didn't seem like that kind of person… so he hoped. What did Aaron think of him? Was he just a ghost, a freakish hybrid, or something else entirely? He had to find out, Danny finally managed to stutter out "will you tell anyone?" 

Aaron appeared deep in though for a moment and then replied, "Only if you don't tell me exactly what's going on." Danny nodded and murmured

"Come on I'll tell you back at camp. There are to many ears around here." Danny started walking back towards camp with the others, and a moment later Aaron did to.

While everybody was preparing for dinner, Danny and Aaron went to Danny's tent to begin their conversation.

"So umm I'll try and answer all of your questions the best that I can." Danny began, clasping his hands together. Aaron nodded and questioned

"Well first of all what exactly are you? And how did you gain these powers, that is if you really are Danny Fenton." Danny took a deep breath, preparing to finally spill every last part of his well keep secret.

"First of all, yes I am Danny Fenton and not some ghost disguised as him. Secondly I am a kind of hybrid, a halfa if you will. I gained my powers in that accident I was telling you about before, you know the one with the portal? Well all I told you was true but just add … and then when I came out I gained ghost powers… to the end." Danny took a deep breath and waited for Aaron's next question. Aaron took a moment to think about what Danny said and pondered

"So you're a good person right a hero?" Danny nodded his head and stated

"Anything bad you may of heard about me are lies, the mayor was overshadowed, I was hypnotized, and other ghosts are the ones that cause destruction, its not like I can aim while being thrown onto things."

"Do your parents know?" Aaron enquired

"No I haven't told them yet, and I'm not sure that I will" Danny responded

Aaron nodded showing that he understood, he grinned and asked " so what kind of awesome powers have you got?

Danny smiled, this question meant that Aaron accepted him and would keep his secret. "I have quite a few powers" Danny began "let me see I have all the basic powers like invisibility, intangibility. Flight, and ectoblasts. I also have a few unique powers like Ecto shields, ghostly wail, and ice powers which are part of my ghost sense." Danny finished.

Aaron looked at Danny in awe, and exclaimed, "Wow Danny that's amazing!" Danny shrugged his shoulders at this.

"So does that mean you wont tell anyone?" Danny questioned, knowing what the answer would be, only asking for reassurance.

"Of course I'll keep your secret Danny that's what friends do." Aaron answered.

They would of continued there conversation if they had not been called for dinner. Both boys got up and walked out of the tent. They had begun the trip as bored kids on a lame ghost-hunting trip with their parents and ended it as friends.

* * *

They were halfway into there meal when Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny began to scan the area, trying to determine which direction the threat was. Aaron looked up from his food and saw Danny's slightly panicked look. Danny made a ghost motion to tell Aaron what was wrong. From nowhere two pairs of ethereal hands grabbed Danny around his arms and legs. Danny let out a cry of surprise at the sudden action. Seconds later the entire table found themselves wrapped in ectoplasmic rope and gags. 

Danny struggled free of his captors and turned to face them. To his surprise they were Fright knight and Lydia. Three others came out of the shadows, Ember, Desiree, and Technus.

"What are you doing here!" Danny growled his eyes starting to glow green.

"What do you think were doing dipstick? Were taking you to see out employer." Ember snapped.

"I don't think so! There is no way your taking anybody!" Danny retorted, his eyes lighting up bright green. Technus rambled

"Unless you wish to be revealed you will obey. Technus master of all things beeping and mechanical. If you do not come quietly boy you will face the wrath of the future ruler…"

"Will you please SHUT UP!" Danny yelled.

"So you do not wish to come quietly, well we shall proceeded in an honourable fight then." Fright knight assumed.

All five ghosts surrounded Danny and began to advance on him. To the campers horror, all the ghosts ectoblasted Danny at the same time. They believed Danny to be dead; no human could have survived that. Unexpectedly Danny rushed out of the clearing smoke injured but alive. The hunters were astounded.

Danny rushed towards the tent that the hunters kept their ghost hunting gear. He grabbed and ecto-gun, a Fenton thermos, and an ecto whip. Ember stuck a destructive chord on her guitar and Danny did a back spring to avoid it. Unbeknownst to Danny Technus fired an ectoblast at the same time and it his Danny square in the chest.

Before Danny could get up Lydia swarmed Danny with her tattoos. Fright knight ectoblasted Danny simultaneously with Desiree. Danny collapsed onto the ground wounded.

"Now child you shall come with us, because that is what the master wishes" Desiree cackled

"I...I wont L...Let y...you take...them!" Danny grimaced, as he stood up with determination burning in his eyes. He picked up the ecto-gun that he dropped when he fell and let loose a torrent of blasts. Several met their mark; unfortunately they did not hurt the ghosts greatly.

"I am growing tired of this" Ember complained, as she set her guitar up to its highest power. She blasted Danny directly. Danny collapsed to the ground, in his last moment of consciousness he saw the admiring faces of the ghost hunters and his dad.

* * *

yay author's notes!

Well that's chapter 6! I am so sorry I didn't update last weekend it was extremely hectic! THANKS so much to my reviewers!! That last chapter had so many reviews I was so exited! Next chapter the evil persons going to be revealed!!! Yay! Please READ AND REVIEW!!! I will always reply! Thanks for reading!!


	7. Understanding and enemies

Like Father Like Son

Chapter 7

Understanding and enemies

Most of this chapter is characters thoughts, especially Jack's, Aaron's and Danny's.

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

I marvelled at what my son did. I had never known Danny was so talented at ghost hunting. Danny made me so proud no matter what he did. I had always wondered why Danny would skip or be late to his classes, and now I had figured out why. Danny must be ghost hunting. But why had Danny never come to Maddie and myself? We would have told him off for skipping class, but we would have helped him hunt to the best of our abilities.

But maybe there was something more to it then that, some deeper darker secret. Why would Danny want to hunt ghosts in the first place? He had never really shown that much interest in there inventions before, until about a year ago, usually he would have tried to get out of the room as fast as he could.

I pondered for a moment, and came up with a startling thought. Danny started acting this way after the portal accident. The million-dollar question though was why? Maybe Danny saw something in the ghost zone that made him believe that he had to protect everyone around him. Danny had always had a hero complex. Danny could have possibly been worried about the influx of ghosts coming onto the human plane and decided to do something about it. I couldn't even begin to guess the other possibilities for Danny's strangeness.

Another strange thought came to me; Danny had some kind of connection with phantom. He thought about it for a moment, every time Phantom appeared Danny disappeared. Was Danny helping Phantom fight? I had seen Sam and Tucker around Phantom almost every time he fought a ghost, it would make sense that Danny was close by as well.

Suddenly the most outlandish thought of all struck me. Danny and Phantom were identical. There hair, body structure, even their first names were matching! How had Phantom known that the mechanical ghost was attacking us when we were hundreds of miles away from Amity Park?

Danny and Danny, Fenton and Phantom. But there could be no way for that to even is possible. The chances had to be on in a billion! Was Phantom Danny?

I shrugged it off. I knew it couldn't be true; I was just over thinking things. Most likely – that is if they defiantly had a conexion - Phantom would be an impression of Danny's feelings mixed with ectoplasm from when he was electrocuted in the portal, just an imprint of his soul, but just to make sure I would ask when Danny woke up, that is if Danny woke up at all. He took a huge beating it was amazing he was alive at all.

Danny groaned and rolled over, and opened his eyes blearily. Danny slowly tried to sit up, but found that he didn't have the energy. Then I picked Danny up and hugged him, I was almost in tears never wanting to loose my son again and I whispered

"I'm so proud of you son"

* * *

**_Aaron's POV_**

I can't believe he took such a beating! It was absolutely incredible how he survived five ectoblasts from clearly high-level ghosts; then again it could have something to do with being a half ghost himself. His molecular structure must have been… uh I'm starting to sound like my dad. Still what Danny did was so cool! I could never of done what he does everyday, fighting ghosts, going to school, and having a social life all at the same time, I'm amazed that he hasn't buckled under the pressure yet. I would have been dead or critically injured a long time ago.

Speaking of which… Danny doesn't look so good. He's pale and he has so many wounds I'm surprised he isn't dead from blood loss, maybe he is… no he can't be I can see him breathing. I wonder when he's going to wake up? Soon hopefully.

I look around the place were being held. It looks reminiscent of medieval torture chambers. Chains hanging on the walls, with a large cage surrounding us (with glowing green bars), no window, and grim lighting coming from candles on the wall. Whoever owned this place was a bit Melodramatic to say the least. There were a few things that looked out of place though; something large enough to hold a human was hidden under a sheet, there was a large control panel next to it. I did not want to know what was under that sheet.

I quickly took my eyes off the machine stopping myself from thinking of what horrors lay underneath the sheet. I surveyed the others to see how they were fairing. My dad was looking startled and wary. Arnold and martin were huddled in a corner looking frightened, David was keeping an eye on three of the sleeping dads, and Jack was guarding Danny, he appeared to be in deep thought.

Danny let out a groan, and rolled over. Which startled me out of my examination of the room. Danny opened his eyes slowly looking dazed, and confused. He struggled to sit up but lacked the energy and collapsed back to the floor. Jack lunged at Danny and encased him in a long hug. He was clearly happy that Danny was awake and alive, but then again all the people in the room (who were awake) seemed to have a burden lifted from their shoulders when Danny woke.

I felt so happy that I decided to make a joke when Jack put Danny down from his hug.

"Nice to see you join the waking world again Danny" I grinned; all I got for a reply was a roll of the eyes from Danny and a smirk.

* * *

**_Danny's POV_**

My mind came back to the waking world in a snap. The first thing I experienced was horrific pain almost everywhere, it felt like I had been toasted in and oven and then set on fire. Well ectoblasts were pretty much the same thing. The second was a major head rush as all my thoughts came rushing back to me. I let out a groan and forced my eyes open. A bout of confusion hit me while I tried to sit up, where was I? Why was everybody in a cage? My thoughts were interrupted as I was squeezed in a tight hug.

My dad was almost in tears; I had never seen him cry before, not even when his greatest inventions failed again and again. He smiled at me and announced

"I'm so proud of you son."

He placed me back on the ground, though this time sitting up. Aaron was grinning in the corner and he snickered

"Nice to see you join the waking world again Danny". My only response I could manage at the moment was a roll of the eyes and a sarcastic smirk.

I finally managed to find my voice after a few minutes, it was raspy and dry but I croaked

"What happened while I was unconscious?" everybody looked at one another wondering who wanted to explain our predicament to me. Aaron finally spoke up

"Well the ghosts blindfolded us and brought us here. They shoved us all into this glowing cage and we haven't seen anybody since. We figure we've been in here for about 6 hours now.

I nodded my head in understanding. It was odd for the ghosts to just leave everyone alone for so long, but they had said they were working for someone. I was feeling better and I wobbled to my feet. It felt good to stretch my aching legs. I was surprised at how fast I was getting better I wasn't in half as much pain as I was before.

I slowly walked over to the glowing green bars, I knew they were ghost proof just by looking at them, I lightly touched one of them and an electric shock surged through me and sent me fighting back to the floor three feet away.

There was a click of a door unlocking from the other side of the room, the ancient rusty door creaked open and a slightly glowing hand reached towards a light switch and flicked on florescent lights giving the room more light. The figure slipped into the room still managing to stay in the shadows.

"Enjoying your stay I hope." It gleamed maliciously. Pointed teeth glistening in the partial light. Its red eyes glowing evilly.

"Who are you?" I growled, knowing the voice from somewhere.

"Well Daniel I'm quite surprised you don't remember me" the figure smirked dangerously. It stepped out of the shadows revealing the person I hated most in this universe.

"Vlad!" I snarled

* * *

Gasp its Vlad! Yeah well most of you knew that already I'm guessing, but for those of you who didn't GASP! 

I'm sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday but I got dragged kicking and screaming to go Christmas shopping with my family, and they took FOREVER! Growls well I hope you liked the chapter! THANKYOU to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Unfurling plots

Unfurling plots

Chapter 8

"Vlad!" Danny snarled

"Yes Daniel, it is I Plasmious." Vlad smirked. He floated over to the cage and gazed inside at us. "There seems to be more of you then I would have expected, but then again this works out so much better for me"

"What do you want with us Wisconsin ghost!" Jack yelled, running up to the bars and staring into the ghost's eyes.

" Well Jack, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough" Vlad stepped menacingly forward glaring at all the hunters warning them to keep back or face the consequences. He opened the door to the cage just enough to reach is arm through and grabbed Danny. Vlad quickly slammed the door shut behind him.

Jack growled and yelled "give me back my son you despicable ghost!" Vlad ignored jack. And secured Danny who was fighting his grasp furiously despite his lack of energy.

Vlad stalked toward the door with the squirming Danny. He gave one last devilish look towards the hunters still intently ignoring the now frantic shouts from jack. He silently floated out the door.

* * *

Vlad still holding Danny entered a new room. The room was filled with many vials and needles all glowing different colours. The one that stood out the most was a needle placed carefully on a counter it glowed a bright glowing blue liquid.

Vlad held Danny by the collar of his HAZMAT suit and grinned maliciously at him. He picked up the large needle with glowing blue liquid inside and smirked "well little badger can you guess what this is?"

He plunged the needle into Danny's neck, Danny screamed at the pain that flashed through his body before dieing away his hair flashed silver for a moment and when he opened his eyes they were glowing green for a moment before materializing back to ice blue. "This is a specialized form of ectoplasm that I created. It will slowly transform you into your ghostly counterpart … in from of the ghost hunters"

"I will stop you Vlad…" Danny cringed, as Vlad tossed him to the floor.

"And how may I ask, dear Daniel, are you going to do that?" Vlad sneered looking down at Danny with a grin that read 'I win' all over.

"I will…" Danny bravely retorted, but in his heart he wasn't to sure, he was already feeling cold, he hated to say it but he was as cold as a ghost. As his eyes flashed green again all he could think about was ' I'm doomed…'

Vlad tossed him against a wall then picked him up again and growled "there is nothing you can do to stop this transformation little badger, absolutely nothing" Vlad picked up Danny and floated back to the cage room. Just before he opened the door to the room Vlad mentioned one last thing "oh and Daniel, your not the only one who is going to have a private visit with me." with that last cryptic remark he opened the door to the room and floated over to the cage, he sneered at the ghost hunters "here take the brat back" he flung Danny's partially limp body into the cage at the escaping hunters knocking them back. Vlad slammed the cage shut again with a flourish. Vlad called out just before he waltzed out the door " oh and decide who goes next…" with that the door crashed shut.

The hunters gathered around Danny who just groaned miserably and sat up. Jack gave his son another hug to reassure him. All Danny could think about was how this might be the last hug his dad ever gives him. Jack gave a shiver after his hug with Danny and asked him

" Are you cold son? I'm sure we could find you a blanket or jacket of some sort." Danny shook his head, he knew that no blanket was going to warm him up, it was the serum taking effect. His eyes widened as he saw the very tips of his raven hair dangling in his eyes. The tips were no longer black but an inhuman silver colour. Danny grimaced at the thought of being a ghost in a cage full of angry ghost hunters, even if they didn't have weapons.

Jack went over to plan with the other adult hunters. As soon as he left Aaron came over and asked, "what exactly did that ghost do to you?" I told him all about the glowing blue serum and what its effects were supposed to be. Aaron looked at Danny sadly he mumbled

"Well there's not much we can do then except wait" I nodded in agreement. I wondered something and asked Aaron

"Are my eyes green yet?" he said that they weren't. I nodded slightly pleased about that fact. I was attempting to resist the change no matter what the cost. The door banged open again and everybody looked towards it. Vlad stalked into the room again and snarled

"So who's decided to volunteer?" Aaron's dad stood up and informed Vlad that he was the one to go next. Vlad grinned evilly; he floated over to the cage door and snatched Aaron's Dad. He left the room, and everyone went into an uneasy silence. A few minuets later (but felt like hours) Aaron's dad was thrown into the cage in much the same manner as Danny was. Vlad floated out announcing he would return later because he had important business to attend to.

There was only one real difference between Danny's and Aaron's dads return and that was when Aaron's father sat up everyone was shocked to find his eyes a deep blood coloured crimson.

* * *

I cannot apologize enough for the extreame lateness of the chapter really i'm suprised the pitchforks and torches are not out. i really hope you enjoyed that chapter (sorry for the shortness) but guess what another chappie of this story on its way soon! because if i dont write it one of my friends swill murder me (so thats good news for you!). so again sorry sorry sorry sorry and sorry (please forgive me!) oh and also** in compensation for latness i have just released a brand new story (yesterday in fact) so if you want to read it its called Twisted destany! heres its summery thingy... AU! OOC**!

_**At first i never belived in vampires, but then i met him. When i first met him i dident know he was a vampire. to me he was just another one of my parents old collage friends who i had never met before.I never knew he would change my fate entially...**_

please review!


End file.
